What Goes Around Comes Around
by Tirya King
Summary: Translation from original: Harry and Sirius have a conversation late in the night. Starts seriously, finishes... less seriously. Slash or not slash? Good question!
1. Beginning

A note from Tirya: This is a translation of a story written in French by Nuwie done with her permission. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I do! I have not added anything to the text, but kept it as true to the original as I could and still make an accurate translation.

Warning: This is the product of a sick imagination. Or what happens when one exposes oneself after having misused HP in its multiple forms: books, films, DVD, CD, fanfics... You are warned!

**What Goes Around Comes Around**

In a world which will undoubtedly never exist, Harry Potter was lying in the room of his godfather, Sirius Black. The previous evening, he had been panicked after having heard a discussion between members of the Order. They spoke about his marked destiny: to kill Voldemort. Only, Harry did not see at all how he was supposed to achieve this mission, and with each death that fell on their side, he felt increasingly responsible. In short, without realizing it, he found himself in front of Sirius' door, who had opened the door to let him in, and who had immediately understood that something was not right. His godson had revealed everything to him, and he had tried to comfort him. He would have liked to be able to say that all would be well, but he could not. After all, nobody, not even Dumbledore, knew what was going to happen. But at least, for once, he was there to comfort Harry. He had taken him in his arms, and had let him cry until he calmed. However, Harry did not want to see anyone for the moment, and especially not to return to the room he shared with Ron. Sirius had thus proposed to him to spend the night at his place. After speaking to each other for a while, they were both exhausted.

However, now, Harry could not sleep any more. Something had awakened him, and for once it was not a nightmare. It took a moment to define what had been able to draw him from a surprisingly peaceful slumber. Lastly, he understood that his godfather was in a deep nightmare. Sleeping on his back, he groaned. He seemed to be pushing back something, or somebody. Harry suspected that Sirius believed he had returned to his cell in Azkaban. He began the task of trying to wake him up. He began by calling out to him: "Sirius!" No result. He shook his shoulders, testing for a response: "Padfoot!" This time, Sirius seemed to hear. He began to murmur in his sleep: "James? James, you must believe me, I did not betray you... James! It is not me... " Harry started to panic: "Sirius! Sirius! Wake up! Please, Sirius!" But nothing made it through. Then, in despair, Harry tightened his grip on his godfather, and murmured: "Snuffles!" With these words, Sirius awoke in a start, and had a moment of panic, struggling. Harry held on, and repeated calmly: "Sirius, it's me, Harry. Everything is fine. You are safe, here." Sirius seemed to calm down finally, and fell down on the bed, exhausted.

Harry said a small voice: "I'm sorry... I didn't want to frighten you, but I thought that it was better for you to wake up."

Sirius tightened Harry against him, and answered: "You did the right thing, Harry. I'm the one who should be sorry for waking you."

Harry laughed softly. "Oh, that... I know how bad nightmares can be. And I slept most of the night anyway!"

"That doesn't matter. I'm the one who's supposed to comfort you. Not the other way around."

"Sirius? You know... if I could, I would erase all the memories that you have of Azkaban." Harry paused. "But I can't. The least I can do it is accept that you won't always be alright, or that you will have nightmares... I hope that - that thr dark gleam that you still have sometimes in your eyes disappears one day."

Sirius, throat too tight to answer, could only tighten his grip on Harry.

Harry started to laugh: "Well, you're already my hero, then perhaps it's alright if I see that you have faults, too. I don't think I should idealize you too much."

Sirius started to laugh: "Your hero? What an idea! What could I have done to deserve this title?"

Harry answered: "Well... let's see... You were the best friend of my father and Remus at school, you became an Animagus at fifteen years old, you chose to become an Auror, you were best man to the marriage of my parents, you agreed to be my godfather, you wanted to protect my parents, and you then wanted to avenge them. You survived twelve years of Azkaban, and when you are escaped, it was to protect me and get your revenge. You also came to Hogwarts for me, and you gave me my Firebolt, and there's the flying motor bike... " After a moment of reflection, Harry finished: "You're right: I really don't see why you would be my hero!"

Laying next to each other on their backs, both burst into laughter.

"Harry? If ever I'm ever depressed, repeat that to me, alright?"

"No problem!" Then, after a moment of silence. "Sirius?"

"Mmmh ?"

Harry would have liked to say many things, but he didn't know how to form them on his lips. Finally, he decided on the simpler choice: "Thank you!"

"For what?" asked an astonished Sirius.

"For everything!"

Sirius understood finally. He drew an arm under the nape of Harry's neck, and answered by bringing it against him: "No problem! Thank you... "

"Good night, Sirius!"

"Good night, Harry!"

They remained quiet for a moment, then Harry heard its godfather burst into laughter. Sirius tried to remain quiet, but he was unable to hold it in.

"Can I know what is so funny?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing... "

Harry was always astonished by his godfather, after all that he had lived through, could fall so easily into his role of Marauder.

"Of course! I imagine that it is Kreacher who's in here laughing, it is that?"

"Ok, ok... But I don't know if I can say to you to what I'm thinking: you are too young... "

"Can I remind you that, at my age, I already faced Voldemort several times?"

"I give up, it's true, you win! But do not come to me for sympathy afterwards, ok?"

"Promise!"

"Good..." He cleared his throat. "Did you think of... what somebody would say... if they came in and saw the two of us... er..."

"You want to say: if somebody saw us, an old man like you, and a kid like me... in the same bed?" Harry teased.

"It's crazy of me to think that! Yes, that's it."

"Hm... I don't think so."

"Hmhm. And... what you do think about it?"

"Er... Hm, I know that I am a little old for this, but I also know that this is how I sleep best. I also know that it is when I am close to you that I feel safest. But I will understand if you want me to leave," Harry finished, getting ready to leave.

Sirius retained him. "No, not at all. You know very well that I love to feel useful and important!" He explained jokingly. After a moment, he added, "and I have been rather private to others these last years, therefore I'll let it go." After another pause, he concluded: "People are foolish?"

"People are foolish. In any event, people always tell what they want. Then... "

"Precisely. What made me laugh, it is that I imagined the article in the Daily Prophet, with a title like: _The Boy Who Lived seduced by his godfather, a follower of You-Know-Who: will the white magic survive_?" Sirius went back to laughing. Harry, on his side, turned on his belly, and looked right into his godfather's eyes.

"You believe that people would really not understand?" he asked in an innocent voice.

"Excuse me?" asked Sirius, confused.

"After all, why couldn't people accept that I would be attracted to my beautiful godfather?"

"Harry?" croaked Sirius in an anxious voice.

"What? Everyone says it, that you are beautiful, and that you were a lady killer in Hogwarts!"

"Yes... I had a certain success... but with the girls, Harry! And of my own age!"

"What do you know? Perhaps you had a crowd of secret admirers, after all!"

Sirius was without voice for a moment, but finally he decided to say, "Harry... tell me: would you be... _gay_, by chance?"

Harry reflected a moment, then answered very seriously: "Hm... not that I know. But now that you make me think about it... I want to say: I find you _really_ sexy!"

Harry, who had been on his belly the whole time, leaned against Sirius, looking at him fixedly with innocent eyes. Sirius, when he did this, initially appeared a little disturbed, then anxious, and now had a pensive expression on his face.

When his godfather did not answer, Harry said, "I'm sorry... I shocked you?"

"_Shocked_ perhaps isn't the right word... I would say _disturbed_?" And he added, "Merlin, Harry... are you sure of what you are saying?"

Harry looked it without stumbling, and, with a small smile, it answered: "Certain: you _are_ sexy."

Sirius looked at him right in the eyes for a moment, Harry returning his stare, then, putting a hand behind his head, he started to approach his godson's face. His godson, who he ended up kissing.

Harry did not react initially. Then, once that his godfather had released him, he asked in a small voice:

"What was that?"

It was now Sirius's turn to take an innocent air. "I have just kissed you," he answered with an unbearable obvious tone.

"I _know_, that! But why?"

"Isn't it what you wanted?" asked Sirius with a large smile.

"But... not, if, still, I don't know..." Then suddenly, a little panicked, "Is it _you_, Sirius, who is gay?"

"Hm... I have never thought of it, but... now that you're asking me the question…"

Sirius's smile increased more and more... Harry could see that he was trying not to laugh. Then, finally understanding that his godfather was making fun of him, he reacted by giving him a fist in the stomach: "Idiot!"

There, Sirius could not hold it anymore, and he burst out laughing. "Ah, you wanted to fool a Marauder, huh? Don't mess with those bigger than you, little one... "

Harry also started to laugh, mainly from relief. Nevertheless, the subject was not breached.

"Ha, but I still had you there, didn't I? In any case, you weren't so sure back there... "

"Ok, I believed it... for five seconds, it's true..." admitted Sirius.

"Oh, not true! If only you had seen your face when I said you were sexy. Now, I know that one can get anything from you with compliments... "

"You are terrible, you! Worse than James when you put yourself up to it!" And with that, he started to tickle Harry.

This brought on more beautiful laughter. "No, stop! It is not right, you are bigger than me!"

"I will stop only if you admit that I had you..."

"Blackmail?"

"Exactly." And he started again to tickle him.

Harry twisted in every direction. Not able to take anymore, he begged, "Alright, alright, I give. You had me, there."

"Ah, that's better." Sirius ruffled the hair of Harry. "Brave little guy."

At these words, Harry gagged. "But I still say that this is war, and that I will be avenged."

"I hope so. It is necessary to make honor with your heritage. I must acknowledge that you had me as well."

"It's all the same! Thank you, Sirius."

"No problem. Good night, Prongs junior."

"Good night, sexy Sirius."

Sirius tried to grab him, but this time Harry was faster, and did not let itself be caught. They both fell asleep with smiles on their lips.

P.S.: Absolutely delirious! I do not have anything to say for my defense, except that I am sorry...; -)

Note from the translator: I'm not sorry, not one little bit! I absolutely loved this story and now I'm off to translating the second chapter of this!


	2. End

Note from Tirya: And thus concludes my first translation endeavor. Thank you to Nuwie who was kind enough to let me do this! I loved it!

Notes: Hello! This is for the many people who reviewed me and asked for a continuation, I am continuing onward. The title works better, this time... But this time, this is the last chapter! Thank you a thousand times, I am glad that my delirious ravings are so well liked.

I also find that Pronglet sounds better than Prongs Junior, but I wanted to be different. Anyway, Sirius says it more to tease Harry than for affection... But I did not make this choice to go with my other fic. This is a UFO, it is connected with nothing! Lol

_Here we go_:

A while later, somebody knocked gently on the door. Sirius, who was awake and daydreaming quietly, turned to Harry to see whether the noise had awakened him. But the teenager slept peacefully, leaning against him. Meanwhile, the door had opened, and a man had entered. He advanced, then stopped, seeing that Sirius was not alone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I did not want to disturb you."

Sirius beckoned to him to come closer, and rose.

"It's fine, Moony. I wasn't asleep," he whispered. He took his friend in a corner of the room. "Just make sure you don't wake him up," he added while turning his head in the direction of the bed.

Remus also looked in this direction.

"He seems to be doing well..." he noticed.

Sirius sighed. "Now, yes..."

"Why, did something happen?" asked Remus in an anxious voice.

Sirius shook his head. "What you did want to say to me?"

Remus did not push further into the subject. "Oh, only that the Order will meet earlier than planned tomorrow. Snape has just returned from a mission, and Dumbledore wants him to submit his report in front of everyone."

"Well," Sirius said simply, his mind elsewhere.

"Padfoot, are you well?" asked Remus while trying to catch his gaze.

"I had a nightmare," answered Sirius suddenly. He stopped. Remus, who knew him well, did not push him. "In general, when I feel that I am not well, I change forms before going to sleep. But then, Harry wasn't feeling well, he stayed here and... In short, when Padfoot would have supported, I…"

Remus did not say anything, waiting patiently until his friend decided to continue.

"It was Harry who awoke me. It was Harry who reassured me... "

"And that disturbs you?" asked Remus kindly.

"No, still... if." Then he changed subjects abruptly. "You thought what, while coming in here?"

Confused by this question, Remus stammered: "Er... that you weren't alone?"

"Precisely. And then?"

"That perhaps I disturbed you?"

"Why?"

"Padfoot, where are you coming from, exactly?" asked Remus, in a slightly exasperated tone.

Sirius let out a long sigh, and sat down in an armchair. With a tightened throat, he answered. "Him, me, in the same bed. You want a drawing?"

Remus burst out laughing. "Wait! What are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm telling you it doesn't matter who else… What Snape, for example, though it would astonish me if he came less than one meter of my room, would think by seeing us."

"These people… they would be sick, Sirius" Remus reassured him, sitting down.

"Yeah well I am sick," answered the other with a tone of finality.

"Padfoot, are you trying to make me believe that you are gay!"

Sirius did not answer. Remus had to make an effort to not start laughing again.

"Oh, Padfoot! Can I remind you that you are the largest seducer … of girls… that Hogwarts had?"

"But one cannot say that lately... I - I am sick, Moony. I think of him without stop, and when he is there, I always want to touch him, to take him in my arms. I am not normal!" he finished, the air surrounding him heavy.

"Padfoot... you think unceasingly of him because he is the most important thing in your life! As for the rest... If I might, you always were a little invading. That must come from your side dog! Moreover, you were deprived human contact for a long time, and I do not think that Harry complains any, since no one accustomed him to receive marks of affection... "

"But he is not five years old anymore, Moony!"

"So what? It seems to me that you both have many things to catch up on, right?"

Sirius, who had lowered his head and fixed his eyes on the carpet, looked up. "Then, you think that it's alright for him to be around me?" he asked, thoroughly relieved.

This time, Remus could not stop himself from smiling. "Of course, idiot! You care for him, you need him, and - "

"Sirius?" asked a small voice that came from the bed.

Sirius started, and was immediately on his feet.

Remus' smile widened. "You see?" He added simply for Sirius. The other smiled at him in return. "Thank you, Moony."

"No problem, Padfoot. Good night!"

"Good night! See you tomorrow."

At that, Remus moved towards the door and Sirius towards his bed.

"I am here, Harry. Is something wrong?"

Seeing him approach, Harry gave him a great smile. "Not, it's fine... I woke up, and I didn't see you… Did somebody come?"

Sirius sat down on the edge of the bed. "It was Moony. He just wanted to say something to me. He just left."

"Did something happen?" asked Harry, the beginning of panic in his voice.

Sirius disheveled his hair, and answered calmly, "Everything is fine. Try to go back to sleep, alright?"

Harry went back under his covers. Sirius remained where he was, looking at him fixedly, but his mind elsewhere.

"Sirius?"

"Hmhm?" he asked, coming out of his daydream.

"Do you …do you want to go to bed?"

"Oh... yeah. I was wondering: do you want me to leave? I could go to sleep somewhere else if you want."

Harry initially looked astonished, then a smile took shape on his lips. "You're not saying that because of our... er... conversation?" And he started to laugh.

Sirius was indignant. "That's enough! Honestly, you completely disturbed me. I'm the adult here. I'm the one who's likely to corrupt the young."

Harry took it seriously. "I will never let anybody say that." And he added timidly. "I need you with me."

"You will protect me, then?"

"You can count on me!"

"If it's like that, then I don't have anything to fear." Then, as if it were the obvious thing to say next. "Will you make room for me?"

Harry pushed aside to let Sirius in.

"There, now this is comfortable," sighed the latter with satisfaction. Then he complained. "Hey, you took all the covers..."

"Of course!" Harry protested. "You're the one who took them from me..."

"Fine," Sirius declared in a resigned tone. "Then I see only one solution..." On that, he opened his arms, a malicious smile on his lips, and Harry was nestled against him.

THE END

Response to the Reviews:

Nuwie: Well at least I warned you this time, didn't I? Lol, that's what I felt when you translated my things. "That's what it looks like in French?" Let me know if you want me to change anything, after all, it is your story. I tried at least : ) For the billionth time: good luck! No more fainting or heart attacks allowed!

Katie: Lol, you should know me better than that And besides, this time I wasn't the mastermind! Don't blame me! I'll pass along your regard to the author, thanks!

Black Sheep: I hope you're not too disappointed. I'll tell her you like it!

GinnylovesHarry: Rofl, here ya go!


End file.
